de peleadora bakugan a princessa bakugan
by Abbyhay
Summary: olaa primero ke nadaa gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a mi ermana sariii ke les recomiendo su historia y espero ke no aya duda sobre mi nombre porke lo acabo de cambiar de vainillabby a Abbyhay spero no aya confucion gracias
1. de peleadora a princesa y el desconocido

De peleadora bakugan a princesa bakugan

Ya casi se terminaba el verano faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el sol se pusiera los seis peleadores estaban viendo tan maravillosa escena.

Maravillados por ese sol tan hermoso deciden irse a un lugar donde la puesta del sol se viera más impresionante así fue.

De pronto la paz y la tranquilidad fueron interrumpidas por un portal en medio del cielo

De pronto 6 siluetas salieron de ahí los seis peleadores no las lograban distinguir ya que por el sol no se podía de pronto runo con tono alegre dijo:

Runo: tigrera ¿eres tú?

Tigrera: runo que gusto me da de verte

Runo abrazando con fuerza a tigrera: ¿qué hacen aquí?

Drago: hemos venido ya que en nueva vestroia ay una gran destrucción necesitamos de vuestra ayuda

Dan: tranquilo drago haremos todo lo posible para salvar a nueva vestroia

Shun: cierto tranquilos no se preocupen

Julie: pero que es lo que está pasando

Gorem: un nuevo enemigo quiere apoderarse de todos los bakugan que existen pero lo que no sabemos es paraqué

De pronto runo se desmaya

Runo se encuentra en una habitación totalmente blanca no se ve ni rastro de alguien de pronto siente que alguien la llama pero no como esperaba

Desconocido: princesa runo que bien que la logramos contactar

Runo: quien eres

Desconocido: todo a su tiempo princesa por ahora solo la debo de prevenir

Runo: prevenir de que

Desconocido: de los nuevos enemigos que invaden a nueva vestroia estos enemigos quieren algo más que poder se quieren apoderar de los bakugan de los 6 peleadores los están buscando para que su "proyecto" así que tiene que tener mucho cuidado princesa

Runo: porque me llamas princesa

En ese momento todo se fue alejando y runo comenzó a abrir los ojos todos los peleadores estaban alrededor de ella y dan casi llorando frente a ella eso izo que runo se diera cuenta de algo que creía imposible. Pero eso se los contare en el desarrollo de este fandub

Shun: que fue lo que te paso runo

Runo: bueno yo…

*Recuerdos de runo*

Desconocido: antes de contarle todo tiene que prometerme que no le dirá a nadie

Runo: pero como les advertiré a mis amigos

Desconocido: se los dirá pero no quien se lo dijo ni que la he llamado princesa está bien

Runo asintió

Desconocido: cuando la vuelva a localizar se desmayara así que tenga cuidado

Runo asintió de nuevo

*Final de los recuerdos de runo*

Tenemos que ir a nueva vestroia creo que hay encontraremos lo que buscamos esta bien

Los peleadores asintieron

Ya en nueva vestroia recibieron una bienvenida muy sorprendente

Eran la resistencia de peleadores

De pronto alguien abraza con fuerza a dan haciendo que runo se pusiera totalmente sonrojada y celosa.

Mira: dan te extrañe demasiado de verdad

Ace: si mira creo que estas ahorcando a dan dijo en tono celoso

Barón: hola chicos como han estado

Runo: muy bien pero sabemos que en nueva vestroia está pasando algo muy malo o me equivoco

Ace: no runo no te equivocas lo peor es que no sabemos para qué quieren a todos los bakugan

En ese momento runo se puso pálida y con cara de desanimada

Runo: pues yo sé porque

Todos los peleadores y los bakugan la miraron de modo extraño eso izo que runo se sintiera como una total extraña

Continuara….


	2. una nueva aventura

Bueno antes de todo me gustaría decirles que el primer capítulo no me Salió como me esperaba y aunque a mi hermana sariii le quedo bien lindo no soy tan buena como ella pero iré mejorando con el tiempo bueno aquí vamos.

Runo les explico todo a sus amigos incluso lo del desconocido el mas impactado fue dan nunca se le avía visto así cuando runo termino sus amigos se miraron con cara de extrañados y atónitos de pronto sintieron un fuerte temblor que provenía del subsuelo en ese momento runo se desmayo

Despierta otra vez en la misma habitación blanca y vuelve a escuchar la misma vos de la ves pasada

Desconocido: princesa Runo Ud. Prometió no decir nada

Runo: lo siento pero tenía que decirles para advertirles y tenía que decirles a mis amigos

Desconocido: está bien no importa y por cierto no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme mi nombre es lin keshija y es un orgullo ser el que la guiara en su viaje

Runo: viaje de que hablas

Lin: princesa usted debe ir a salvar a todos los bakugan de nueva vestroia

Runo: iré pero tienes que decirme porque me llamas princesa

Lin: lo haré pero a su tiempo

Runo: está bien

Lin: ahora la devolveré a donde estaba

Runo: está bien

Pero lo que runo no savia es que los demás peleadores estaban dispersados cada quien en su elemento runo despertó en donde todo era luz pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver una silueta que hacía que runo fuese asía ella era como si la hipnotizara pero runo estaba consiente en ese momento alguien tomo a runo entre sus brazos e izo que se fuera de hay

Runo despierta vamos despierta

Runo: ¿lin?

Dan: quien es lin

Runo: dan eres tu creí que eras otra persona

Dan: estás bien

Runo: si pero que era eso

Dan: luego te lo cuento todo por ahora tenemos que encontrar a los demás


	3. el primer rapto

Dan le comenzó a contar todo a runo

Dan: cuando te desmayaste la tierra comenzó temblar y a abrirse entonces tu caíste por una de las grietas entonces no sabíamos que era lo que avía pasado contigo estábamos muy preocupados de pronto logramos ver 6 siluetas corrimos hacia ellas y nos dimos cuenta que eran los seis antiguos guerreros bakugan.

Runo estaba atónita y totalmente sorprendida

Dan: después nos dijeron que teníamos que encontrarte lo más pronto posible pero lo que no se es porque estaban tan preocupados y alterados nunca los había visto así

Runo se quedo completamente seria y clavada en sus pensamientos casi no le puso atención a dan obviamente dan se dio cuenta solo que no quería sacarla de sus pensamientos ya que pensó que runo estaría pensando en los demás peleadores pero no era así

*pensamientos de runo*

Runo: me pregunto si lin está involucrado en esto

No, no lo creo

Pero y si tan solo es una trampa para que nos atrape el nuevo enemigo

No, no lo creo

Pero y si…

*fin de los recuerdos de runo*

Dan: runo hola hay alguien hay

Runo: que a lo siento es que estaba pensando lo siento que decías jeje

Dan: ok

Runo: (:

De pronto ven como todo se va haciendo luz en ese momento, y solo ven como comienzan a salir listones de distintos colores verde, azul, café, morado y amarillo.

De pronto todos los listones comenzaron a envolver a runo sin dejarla moverse y casi sin respirar dan estaba intentando zafarla de los listones pero su esfuerzo fue inútil los listones jalaban a runo para llevársela y así fue dan la comenzó a perseguir pero su esfuerzo también fue inútil.

Dan: Nooo runo no como pude ser tan débil tranquila runo te encontrare no dejare de buscar

-mientras tanto runo-

Runo despertó en una habitación solo que esta vez no era blanca y con luz sino todo lo contrario la habitación era oscura y no se veía absolutamente nada de pronto escucha que una chica la llamaba:

Princesa runo que bien que decide visitarnos es un honor tenerla aquí me preguntaba cuando la conocería y hoy mi sueño se ha hecho realidad jajá

Runo: quien eres porque me tienes aquí

Jajá aun no lo averigua que pena digamos que usted no vivirá mas porque usted no merece el trono yo si

Runo: de que hablas yo nunca quise ser "princesa"

Jajá muy tarde para arrepentirte ya que ya estás en esto y no podrás escaparte

Runo estaba totalmente aterrada no savia que le esperaba

En ese momento la habitación es irrumpida por un desconocido enmascarado con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero junto con su máscara toma a runo entre sus brazos la levanta y se la lleva en ese momento la chica gritando:

Jajá no entiendo porque te la llevas hermano de todos modos la encontrare

Adiós princesa runo jajá.

Después ya muy lejos de ese lugar runo y el desconocido comienzan a hablar

Runo: gracias por salvarme

De nada tenía que hacerlo

Runo: tu voz se me hace conocida

Am no creo que me conozca

Runo: ya sé quién eres

Runo entre cortada

Tu-eres-…


	4. el encuentro

De pronto alguien irrumpió gritando

Aléjate de ella

Runo volteo y vio a dan acercándose cada vez mas estaba a punto de golpear al desconocido cuando runo le impidió el paso y le dijo

Runo: no te atrevas a golpearlo dan kuso el me salvo

Dan: es cierto eso

Runo: así es

Dan: al menos sabes su nombre

Runo: si su nombre es lin

Lin: como lo supiste

Runo: eres el único que me llamas por "usted"

Lin: jeje tiene razón

Dan: de que me perdí

Runo: te lo contare todo

Lin: princesa runo tenemos que escondernos porque si no mi hermana mandara a sus secuaces a encontrarnos vamos

Runo: si dan viene

Dan: iré pero eso si runo quiero que estés a mi lado todo el tiempo no te perderé de vista

Runo se puso completamente roja

Runo: está bien

Lin tomo de la mano a runo y dijo

Lin: lo siento dan pero ese es mi deber cuidar de runo así que ira conmigo

Dan: pero que deja que runo decida

Runo: Am no lo sé es que bueno yo

Runo comenzó a decir incoherencias y a tartamudear hasta que dijo iré con lin

Dan se quedo mudo y obviamente celoso runo nuca le había dicho que no a dan bueno hasta ahora

Dan: estás segura

Runo: así es

Lin: bien vámonos

Runo asintió

Pero de pronto runo dijo

Las cosas no les saldrá como quieren algo va a pasar no se confíen

Dan y lin tienen que llevarse bien o sino runo puede salir lastimada y dañada sentimentalmente

Lin y dan se quedaron completamente atónitos y con la boca abierta

Runo o eso pensaban estaba diciendo cosas muy extrañas y no sabían porque

Cuando runo término de hablar se desmayo.

Dan la cargo tiernamente entre sus brazos

Y la llevo unas cuanta horas y luego runo se despertó y vio quien la estaba cargando se sonrojo y dijo

Am que paso porque me estas cargando me desmaye

Lin: así es princesa no recuerda nada

Runo: no tan solo recuerdo que dije "segura" y ya es lo único porque paso algo importante

Dan y lin se miraron y dan dijo

No runo tranquila no paso nada

De pronto lin dijo miren hay ay una cueva tal vez podamos quedarnos ay a descansar

Runo y dan asintieron

Cuatro horas después dan y lin no podían explicarse lo que avía pasado con runo y decidieron no decirle nada hasta que pasara todo


	5. la verdad

A la mañana siguiente lin le sugirió a dan irse de ese lugar ya que podían ser encontrados y corrían peligro en especial runo dan acepto cargo a runo (ya que aun no despertaba y eran las 5:30 am)

Dan susurrando: tranquila runo pronto nos iremos de aquí

Lin: dan te puedo preguntar algo

Dan: Am lo que quieras

Lin: estas enamorado de runo

Dan se puso totalmente rojo y al ser un cobarde con ese tipo de temas lo negó

Dan: no claro que no runo y yo solo somos amigos

Lin: deberás bueno es que la princesa runo me gusta mucho y no sé como decírselo

Dan: que-que t-te gu-gus-ta ru-runo

Lin: jeje así es porque pasa algo

Dan hablando sin sentido y tartamudeando

Dan: n-no c-co-mo c-crees

Lin: está bien

*pensamientos de dan*

Por dios a lin le gusta mi runo

No, no puede ser

Es que runo nunca se fijaría en alguien como el

…o si

No, no pienso renunciar a runo y nunca lo hare

La amo y no la dejare y menos con el no me da mucha confianza

Tranquila runo estoy aquí y no te dejare jamás

*fin de los pensamientos de da*

Lin: mira eso dan fruta

Dan: genial será mejor que despierte a runo para que coma algo

Lin: yo lo hago tu ve por las frutas

Dan: está bien

Lin: princesa runo es hora de levantarse

Runo: que, qué hora es

Lin: las 6:00

Runo: que es muy temprano y no estamos en la cueva hace cuanto que estamos caminando

Lin: hace como 30 minutos

Runo: hace poco y dan

Lin: fue por una fruta para vos

Runo: está bien

Lin: vamos a buscarlo

Runo: está bien

Dan: aquí está la fruta

Runo: oye se ve muy rica toda esa fruta

Dan: si lo se toma una

Lin: bueno a comer

Runo y dan: siii

Pasaron algunas horas después de comer y hablar tanto como aclarar algunas cosas como

Porque lin le dice a runo princesa

Lin: runo te digo princesa porque bueno en tus venas llevas sangre real resulta que una de tus antepasadas se llamaba rinuri katisame ella era la reina de toda vestroia se parecía tanto a usted esta es una foto de ella.

Y valla que si se parecía solo que su cabello era verde pero de ahí fuera eran idénticas su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas su rostro era casi el mismo y sus ojos eran iguales

Dan y runo se sorprendieron mucho y runo sintió como si ya la hubiera visto antes pero no era la primera vez

Lin: un día atacaron el reino y la reina rinuri dijo que una niña nacería el día del cumpleaños de la reina una niña idéntica solo que su pelo seria azul y te dejo muchas ayudas para poder vencer.

Runo: eso quiere decir que yo si soy de la realeza

Dan: no lo puedo creer

Lin: así es chicos y le pidió a mi padre que te cuidara solo que él murió en combate y me lo pidió a mi por eso me ves con frecuencia

Runo: genial

Dan: pero porque tu hermana rapto a runo

Lin: bueno fue porque piensa que runo nunca podría gobernar aparte esta celosa de tu belleza y también porque tienes tan buenos amigos y los amigos de ella son solo rocas

Runo: rocas

Lin: si es que cuando ella atrapa a alguien lo convierte en roca para que se queden con ella

Runo y dan se quedaron completamente atónitos

Continuara….

Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic muchas gracias y más a mis amigos que lo leen y me dicen que piensan también a los que comentan gracias…


	6. como estaran?

Después de hablar por un rato

Los chicos decidieron buscar otro lugar para descansar ya que no era seguro

Runo: *Bostezo* tengo sueño

Dan: yo i...

Lin: miren hay ay una cueva quedémonos ay esta noche que le parece

Runo: está bien

Dan: si porque no

Runo: pero está muy lejos

Lin: vamos runo no lo está tanto

Runo: ay está bien

Dan: vamos

*pensamientos de runo*

Nunca creí que volver a nueva vestroia fuera tan cansado

Me han estado pasando cosas muy raras pero pudo ser peor

Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás

*fin de los pensamientos de runo*

En otro lugar lejos de hay

Marucho: Julie crees que runo este bien

Julie: no lo sé espero que si

Marucho: preias elfin ustedes que creen

Preyas: tranquilo marucho todo estará bien los encontraremos pronto

Elfin: si marucho no pierdas la fe los encontraremos

Devuelta con runo lin y dan

Lin: que pasa princesa se ve muy deprimida que pasa

Runo: lin por favor no me digas princesa

Lin: está bien

Runo: bueno no puedo dejar de pensar en mis amigos me pregunto si están bien

Lin: tranquila runo ten fe

Runo: está bien solo espero que estén bien y a salvo

Lin la abrazo y le dijo tranquila están bien estoy seguro

Runo: gracias

Lin: estoy a tus órdenes

Muy lejos de hay

Mira: Ace crees que dan este bien me preocupa mucho

Ace: tranquila está bien

De pronto alguien grito Ace Mira son ustedes

Julie y marucho estaban corriendo hacia ellos

Julie: Mira, Ace están bien

Ace: si y ustedes

Marucho: si

Ace: pero y los demás donde están Baron, Alice y Shun

Julie: que no estaban con ustedes

Mira: no

Marucho: tenemos que encontrarlos

Todos: si

Con runo

Runo salió de la cueva para caminar un poco y poder pensar

Runo: espero que dan y lin no despierten y se preocupen bueno veamos que encontramos

De pronto alguien dijo runo estas bien

Runo volteo y vio a Baron parado en una rama de un sauce

Baron: runo estas bien

Runo: así es y tu

Baron: si te he estado buscando

Runo: porque

Baron: tengo algo para ti

Baron extendió la mano y dejo que el objeto se viera ante los ojos de runo pero el "objeto" no era un simple objeto si no tigrera

Runo: o tigrera estas bien te extrañe gracias Baron dijo abrazando al chico

Baron: de nada bueno creo que es momento de irme

Runo: pero porque no bienes conmigo

Baron: lo siento pero tengo que buscar a los demás

Runo: está bien

Devuelta a la cueva runo comenzó a decir lo que pasaba a tigrera

Runo: tigrera crees que esto sea real bueno del sentido de que no me estén mintiendo

Tigrera: no lo sé runo pero tienes que tener cuidado

Runo: está bien vamos con dan y con lin

Tigrera: esta bien


	7. una chica nueva

Al llegar a la cueva runo se dio cuenta que los chicos ya estaban despiertos y prácticamente preocupados cuando vieron llegar a runo con tigrera fueron corriendo hacia ellas pero cuando estaban a punto de abrazarla runo se hizo a un lado haciendo que los chicos cayeran y se llevaran un buen golpe en la cara

Runo: jajajaja

Dan: pero que

Lin: eso me dolió

Runo: para que a la próxima lo piensen dos veces antes de saltar así

Tigrera: runo creo que te pasaste

Runo: vamos tigrera fue divertido

Tigrera: bueno creo que si

Drago: tigrera!

Runo: drago? Pero como no lo tenias cuando

Dan: si lo sé pero es que vino Ace y me lo devolvió pero luego dijo que se tenía que ir

Runo: lo mismo me dijo Baron

Lin: que extraño

Dan: bueno, bueno debemos olvidarnos de eso

Runo: cierto

Lin: vamos chicos tenemos que dormir un rato

Dan: de acuerdo

Runo: si pero….

En ese momento algo roso por el cabello de runo y quedo clavado en un árbol

Una chica de cabello rojo como el fuego estaba sentada sobre un árbol comiendo una manzana sus ojos eran de color café muy ligeros su atuendo era una blusa blanca y sobre ella tenía otra de tirantes de color verde llevaba una falda de mezclilla y mallas negras con tenis azules

Dan: quien eres tú?

Hola mi nombre es marlín

Dan: hola mi nombre es dan

Lin: mi nombre es lin

Runo: ho..

Marlín: mucho gusto

Dan: de dónde eres

Marlín: soy de la tierra y por lo que veo ustedes también

Dan: bueno solo runo y yo lin no lo es

Marlín: quien es runo?

Runo: yo

Marlín: a lo siento no te había visto

*pensamientos de runo*

No me vio o no me quiso ver

*Fin de los pensamientos de runo*

Runo: okei

*pensamientos de dan*

Wow marlín sí que es linda

Es más linda que runo

*Fin de los pensamientos de dan*

Dan: pero como llegaste hasta aquí?

Marlín: bueno es que soy amiga de Alice y me conto de ustedes y que debería de venir a buscarlos

*pensamientos de runo*

No le creo Alice nos hubiera avisado que vendría

*Fin de los pensamientos de runo*

Runo: y desde cuando eres amiga de Alice

Marlín: desde hace unos cuantos meses

Dan: oye porque no vienes con nosotros?

Marlín: puedo?

Dan: claro!

Marlín: bien

Vámonos

Dan: sii

Lin: dan yo creo que deberíamos de dejar que runo descanse

Dan: pero yo veo a runo muy bien no creo que lo necesite además ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo

Lin: pero…

Dan: verdad runo no necesitas descanso

Runo: pues yo….

Dan: lo ves

Lin: runo?

Runo: si estoy bien no necesito descanso

Lin: segura

Runo: si segura

Dan: bien vamos

Runo: amm dan?

Dan: ahora no runo

Runo: amm okei

Lin: dan yo creo que deberías..

En ese momento runo se desmaya

Lin: runo que te pasa

Dan: que es lo que pasa

Lin: dan runo no responde no siento su pulso

Dan: que como que no sientes su pulso

Lin: se está poniendo blanca no responde dan

Dan: no runo

En la mente de runo

Pero que

Que fue lo que me paso

Marlín: yo te lo explico

Runo: marlín que haces que pasa

Marlín: cuando te rose con ese cuchillo deje en tu cabello una sustancia que es muy venenosa para los humanos

Runo: pero porque

Marlín: solo obedezco órdenes

Runo: no puede ser no dejare que

En ese momento runo comenzó a escuchar voces que venían de "afuera" ahí fue cuando runo reacciono y volvió con los chicos dan la abrazo y le pregunto qué era lo que le había pasado runo se aparto y le dijo

Runo: como si en verdad te importara

Dan: que claro que si…

Runo: no dan en vez de fingir porque no te vas con Marlín

Dan: pero de que hablas

Runo: de nada

Lin: runo dan por favor no peleen

Dan: okei

Runo: okei


	8. una revelacion impactante

Después de eso los chicos se detuvieron a descansar pero runo no estaba muy segura de convivir con la tal marlín pues después de lo que paso no le tenía mucha confianza que digamos así que decidió ir a caminar y darse un suspiro antes de que siguiera el camino

Runo: tigrera no le tengo tanta confianza a esa tal marlín

Tigrera: porque runo se ve que es una buena chica

Runo: tu también

Tigrera: lo siento es que bueno yo creo que no quiere lastimarnos

Runo: pues yo no creería eso

Tigrera: porque lo dices

Runo comenzó a contarle todo a tigrera

Tigrera: te quiso matar

Runo: pues

De pronto alguien interrumpe diciendo quien te quiso matar

Runo: lin que haces aquí

Lin: dime quien te quiso hacer daño

Runo: no nadie no te preocupes tal vez solo fue un sueño pero no me pongas atención

Lin: runo dime la verdad

Runo: es que la última vez que me desmaye estaba encerrada en un lugar oscuro de pronto salió marlín y me dijo que iba a morir y que solo obedecía órdenes entonces reaccione y….

Pero cuando runo volteo su amigo ya no estaba obviamente fue a buscar a marlín

Runo corrió hacia él para detenerlo

Runo: no lin no lo hagas puede ser un grave error no quiero que te pase nada

Lin: princesa runo ese es mi labor dar mi vida por usted así que

Runo lo detuvo de nuevo

Lin: por favor princesa

Runo: no prométeme que no iras por ella

Lin: pero

Runo: por favor

Lin: está bien

Dan: chicos donde están

Tigrera: creo que debemos de irnos

Lin: si vámonos

Runo: okei

Después de eso pasaron 2 semanas las cuales pasaron muy pronto y sin ninguna novedad marlín no le hiso nada a runo y dan y lin comenzaron a llevarse mejor

Pero eso termino un jueves que para runo fue el peor

Todo comenzó cuando runo tomo una manzana faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera ese día era muy peculiar pues estaba lloviendo y no parecía a ver nada runo comenzó a caminar para volver con sus amigos y marlín cuando estaba a punto de llegar comenzó a escuchar pasos detrás de ella pero no le dio mucha importancia

De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba más lejos de lo que pensaba de dan y los demás pero no se le hizo extraño pues el cansancio y su mente le querían hacer bromas

De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar pasos como si alguien estuviera corriendo también se escuchaban risas y gritos poco a poco con dolor y sufrimiento esos gritos aterraban a la pobre de runo así que decidió caminar un poco más rápido pero no le fue posible ya que la cueva se iba alejando cada vez que ella corría más deprisa.

Hasta que se tropezó cayendo de rodillas cuando pudo reaccionar estaba delante de la cueva donde se refugiaron no se lo podía explicar fue el peor momento de su vida estaba totalmente aterrada toco el hombro de lin haciendo que se despertara

Lin: que sucede princesa

Runo: tengo que decirte lo que me paso

Lin: okei cuéntame

Así pasaron una hora hablando lin no podía creer lo que runo le decía pero tuvo muchas sospechas de quien pudo hacerle eso

Continuara….

Bueno me gustaría darles 2 anuncios el primero

El día 26 de marzo a las 8:30 será lahoradelplaneta

Se trata de que a esa hora debamos apagar las luces por una hora excepto la luz de la habitación en la cual toda la familia se reunirá. Espero que lo puedan hacer es una buena escusa para que convivan en familia aquí está la página de internet para que se metan y voten por las ideas que les gusten más y pongan su propósito: ./

Y el segundo aviso es para decirles que voy a hacer una nueva historia pero aun no la subo lo pienso hacer a mitad de marzo solo para mantenerlos al tanto se llamara tu + yo = un amor infinito les voy a contar con el tiempo (al final de cada fic) de que se tratara

Bueno solo era para decirles eso.

Adiós!


	9. ganaste!

Después de contarle a lin todo lo que le paso callo rendida y no la lograron despertar así que tuvieron que quedarse hay al menos unas dos o tres horas

Lin: espero que este bien

Dan: tranquilo lin pronto despertara te aseguro que está bien

*sueños de runo*

Runo querida

Runo: que quien eres

Solo te digo la hermana de lin está planeando algo mañana vendrá a atacarlos estén donde estén

Runo: pero como nos encontró?

Es marlín la que le está diciendo todo a esa niña

Runo: savia que algo malo había con esa niña

También fue ella la que te izo ver esas ilusiones de mal gusto

Runo: lo savia

Tienes que hacer algo para que la hermana de lin no los encuentre

Runo: no, basta de huir tengo que hacer algo ya no quiero estar aquí

Pero….

Runo: no. no tengo miedo

Pero pude ser muy peligroso

Runo: ya no me importa

Está bien lo que necesitaras será valor, tu bakugan y por supuesto el apoyo de dan y de lin

Runo: okei algo mas

Si el nombre de la hermana de lin es missi

Runo: missi?

Si lo que tienes que saber es que marlín a intentado poner a dan y a lin en tu contra pero no lo ha logrado

Runo: okei

Bien ahora tienes que despertar para advertirles a tus amigos

Runo: está bien

Adiós

Runo: adiós

*Fin de los sueños de runo*

Runo despertó e inmediatamente le dijo a dan y a lin

Dan: eso es imposible

Lin: ni tanto que no escuchas a runo

Dan: bueno si pero marlín? Es demasiado buena como para hacerle eso a alguien

Runo: dan por favor te estoy diciendo la verdad porque no me crees

Dan: bueno es que yo

Runo: dan por favor

Dan: está bien te creo

Runo: gracias dan

Lin: entonces que aremos?

Runo dijo muy decidida y sin miedo

P-e-l-e-a-r

Lin y dan: bien

De pronto marlín dijo: pero para pelear con missi tienen que vencerme a mí

Dan: esta….

Runo: yo lo hare

Marlín: perfecto

Las dos: carta portal abierta

Y comenzó la pelea

Bakugan pelea

Bakugan surge

Runo mando su primer ataque

Pero no fue suficiente

Después de una larga batalla runo estaba a punto de perder pero algo izo que reaccionara y mandara su último ataque haciendo que ganara por el cansancio runo se desmayo y no supo nada más.

Runo despertó y encontró a dan y a lin conversando

Runo: que fue lo que paso

Dan: ganaste y te desmayaste

Runo: en verdad

Lin: así es

Runo: y marlín?

Dan: desapareció después de que le ganaste

Lin: pero ahora tenemos que descansar porque mañana pelearemos de verdad

Dan: cierto

Continuara…


	10. la batalla

Al día siguiente dan se levanto muy temprano

Drago: dan estas preocupado por runo

Dan: claro que si no quiero que le pase nada

Drago: lo sé pero hoy es el día ya no podemos huir

Dan: lo se me pregunto si lin esta tan nervioso como nosotros

Drago: dudo que vaya a pelear

Dan: porque lo dices?

Drago: bueno porque no tiene ningún bakugan

Dan: tienes razón

Drago: me pregunto si runo y tigrera podrán pelear después de lo de ayer

Dan: tranquilo runo y tigrera son muy fuertes dudo que tengan miedo

Drago: cierto

Mientras tanto

Señorita missi

Missi: que pasa?

Está segura de que quiere pelear?

Missi: si esa niña tiene que caer

Porque la odia tanto?

Missi: por ser la princesa si ella no estuviera la heredera al trono seria yo y hoy es el día en que ya no se escuchara hablar de la "famosa runo" " la princesa" "la peleadora bakugan"

Ahora solo se hablara de mí

Mientras tanto

Runo: lista tigrera hoy es el día

Tigrera: si

Runo: bien

Lin: runo está segura que quiere pelear?

Runo: si lin no tengo miedo

Lin: bien si usted pelea yo también

Runo: pero si tú no tienes un bakugan

Lin: algunas veces puedo sorprender demasiado

Runo: quieres decir que si tienes uno

Lin: aquí esta

Era un bakugan ventus

Runo: pero que lindo

Lin: jajá que bien que te guste mi bakugan y lo creas lindo

Runo: jeje

En ese momento escucharon a dan grita ya vienen

Runo: comienza la pelea

Lin: vamos

Comenzaron a llegar los tres amigos creyeron que serian más de 10 pero no tan solo eran 3 personas marlín, missi y un chico mas

Dan: bien tan solo son tres

Runo: quiero pelear con missi

Lin: como sabes su nombre

Runo: lo adivine

Lin: está bien yo peleare con el chico

Dan: eso quiere decir que me toca marlín

Runo: vamos dan no tienes miedo de pelear con tu "novia"

Cuando runo dijo eso dan miro fijamente a runo notando que estaba triste runo tal vez creía que dan estaba enamorado de marlín pero no era así

Dan: ella no es...

Lin: chicos dejen de discutir y empecemos

Runo y dan: bien

Missi: vamos marlín tú primero

Marlín: bien. Vamos dan comienza

Dan: te ves confiada si runo te venció yo también puedo

Marlín y dan: carta porta abierta

Bakugan pelea bakugan surge

Y comenzó la batalla

Dan ya estaba agotado no tenia mas fuerzas pero de pronto tomo su última carta diciendo: gane

Todo acabo con una simple palabra nadie sabe cómo pero así fue

Marlín: como pudo ser

Dan: ha gane

Marlín: no. no puede ser otra vez no

Dan: suerte para la próxima

Lin: bien dan creo que es mi turno

Dan: suerte

Missi: Shell te toca

Shell: bien no será difícil vencerlo

Lin y Shell: carta portal abierta bakugan pelea bakugan surge

Esta batalla fue la más corta lin era muy bueno no perdió ninguna pelea las probabilidades de que perdiera eran nulas lin ya había ganado la derrota de Shell no fue bien vista por missi

Missi: como perdiste ante mi hermano?

Shell: es muy fuerte no lo entiendo

Missi: bueno eso no importa lo que importa es que le gane a runo

Marlín: no lo sé missi yo ya he peleado con ella y en verdad es fuerte

Missi: no me interesa lo único que quiero es verla caer

Marlín: hay que saber cuándo detenerse no lo crees

Missi: no

Marlín: haz lo que quieras

Missi: bien runo comencemos

Runo: bien

¡Carta portal abierta!

¡Bakugan pelea!

¡Bakugan surge!

Comenzó la más dura y la más larga de la historia runo no podía mas nadie sabe de dónde saco fuerza para ponerse en pie estaba a punto de perder estaba completamente dañada le salieron rasguños y moretones porque los golpes que recibía tigrera los recibía también de pronto salieron luces del suelo haciendo que no se pudiera ver absolutamente nada completamente segada missi mandaba los ataques muy desesperadamente las luces cesaron y vio a runo muy cambiada llevaba un vestido blanco un listón de color morado en la cintura y dos azules los cuales los llevaba como moños en las coletas llevaba unas zapatillas blancas tipo bailarina y un pequeño collar con una estrella y por ultimo una varita blanca se veía mágica missi quedo muda

Runo: aquí acaba todo

Levantando la varita y apuntando a missi dijo:

Carta portal abierta

De pronto todo desapareció runo había vencido a missi

Runo: que fue lo que paso?

Dan: ganaste runo

Runo: es enserio?

Lin: si le diste una paliza a mi hermana

Runo: genial

Lin: ahora tenemos que ir al castillo

Runo: castillo?

Lin: si vengan conmigo

Dan: vamos

Continuara…


	11. el fin

Lin: chicos llegamos al castillo o más bien tu castillo runo

Runo: es muy lindo

Dan: valla sí que es lujoso

Lin: vamos adentro

Runo: bien

Dan: ok

Abren la puerta y….

HOLA

Dan: Shun Alice Julie Mira

Runo: Ace Baron Marucho

Lin: que bien que ya están aquí

Runo: que hacen aquí

Julie: un día nos encontramos con lin y nos trajo hasta aquí

Runo: deberás

Lin: si

Una chica entra a la habitación principal y le dice algo en el oído a lin.

Lin: runo

Runo: mande

Lin: como ya sabes eres la princesa y tu deber es quedarte aquí

Runo se quedo atónita a caso su destino era quedarse ahí para siempre. Desde que comenzó todo lo único que runo quería era irse de ahí para ya no volver pero ya se había acostumbrado tanto a lin y a ese lugar que tal vez aceptaría pero por otro lado estaban dan su familia y sus amigos no los podía dejar así como así no savia que hacer así que lo único que le quedo fue huir de hay

Dan: espera runo

Lin: se irá estoy seguro

Runo paro en un balcón la noche era hermosa era de ensueño

Dan: porque te fuiste

Runo: es que en realidad no me quiero ir de aquí

Dan se quedo callado acaso su "amiga" no quería irse

Runo: pero

Con esa única palabra tenía la esperanza de que tal vez solo tal vez quisiera quedarse junto a el

Runo: no me quiero separar de ustedes

Dan: entonces que es lo que decidirás

Runo: no lo se

Dan: tómalo con calma estaremos contigo en todo momento no importa que decidas quedarte te vendremos a visitar siempre

Runo dio un paso en falso y callo dan la sujeto pero no fue suficiente los dos cayeron pero los arboles amortiguaron la caída dan cayo arriba de ella runo estaba completamente ruborizada

Runo: amm dan quítate

Dan: que a si jeje

Al levantarse runo quedo justo frente de dan los dos se quedaron por un momento callados hasta que por fin dan se comenzó a acercar a runo lentamente runo también comenzó a acercarse y….

Julie: que están haciendo

Runo y dan se separaron rápidamente

Runo: no nada

Dan: porque crees que estamos haciendo algo

Julie: es que los estábamos buscando

Runo: enserio

Julie: dice lin que mañana será un baile es para cuando decidas que es lo que quieres si quedarte o venir con nosotros

Runo: está bien

Después de eso runo y todos los demás fueron a dormir pero runo no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama después de lo que acababa de pasar así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco y decidió ir a el lago que estaba justo al lado de castillo la cascada se veía tan hermosa y el agua tan cristalina que se podía ver el reflejo de cualquier cosa

Tigrera: que es lo que sucede runo

Runo: bueno es que si me quedo ya casi no volveré a ver a dan y a los demás

Tigrera: eso quiere decir que no aceptaras

Runo: tengo todo un plan tigrera

Tigrera: cual

Runo: mañana lo veras

Tigrera: está bien

Runo: vamos a dormir

Tigrera: bien

A la mañana siguiente

Alice: buenos días runo

Runo: buenos días

Julie: runo vamos es hora de buscar un lindo vestido para hoy en la noche

Runo: que

Mira: si runo vamos

Alice: jajá esto será muy divertido

Runo: para ustedes verdad

Todas: si

Después de casi 4 horas buscando no lograron encontrar nada al parecer a runo no le gustaban los vestidos

Hasta que decidieron volver al castillo

Runo llego a su habitación y se dejo caer y sintió que había algo debajo de la cama así que quiso saber que era y se encontró un hermoso baúl lo abrió y descubrió que dentro de el había un hermoso vestido el cual era blanco con pequeñas cuentas amarillas y un listón en la cintura color azul había unas zapatillas de bailarina celestes también encontró un collar de corazón y una pulsera con una estrella el vestido aparte de las cuentas y del listón en las orillas se apreciaban pequeños bordados de color rosa y el vestido estaba bañado en brillos era hermoso runo se lo probo para saber cómo le quedaba.

Se lo puso y se veía completamente linda tenía pensado usar sus típicas coletas de caballo pero decidió ponerse los dos chongos pero con el pelo suelto ósea "dos medios chongos"

Y al último se puso la pequeña corona en ese momento las campanas comenzaron a tocar para comenzar el baile

Alice: runo ya estas lista

Runo: bajo en 5 minutos

Alice: ok

En el baile

Marucho: chicos donde esta runo

Ace: no lo sé creí que vendría con las chicas pero no

En ese momento anunciaron

Ahora la princesa runo

Dan: runo? Por dios que bien se ve

Julie: de donde saco ese vestido

Mira: es muy hermoso

Dan susurrando: se ve hermosa

Lin: que comience el baile

Dan: runo te gustaría bailar

Runo: claro que si

Comenzaron a bailar se veían muy enamorados

Runo: creo que lo que paso ayer fue solo una ton….

Dan: no, no lo fue

Dan se acerco y le dio un beso en la boca a runo después la abrazo la elevo y dieron tres vueltas runo estaba completamente ruborizada pero después izo como si siempre hubiera besado a dan.

Julie: ya era hora

Shun: se tardaron mucho no lo creen

Alice: si

Después del baile lin pregunto a runo que era lo que quería si quedarse o irse

Runo: me encantaría ser su reina

Todos los que estaban presentes estaban muy emocionados

Runo: pero no puedo porque sería mala reina pero los dejo en buenas manos el chico que me cuido mientras estábamos en una misión tomo la corona del rey y se la puso a lin todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar

Lin: runo estás segura

Runo: si

Lin: gracias

Runo corrió con dan lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la boca y le dijo te amo

Dan: yo también

Runo: volvamos a casa

Dan: estoy de acuerdo

Runo: adiós lin volveré a ver como reinas

Lin: bien

Dan: a por cierto logre observar que la chica de pelo rubio no te quita la mirada de encima

Lin: gracias por mantenerme informado

Dan: de nada

Runo: adiós

Lin: adiós

Volvamos a casa

Si

Los chicos volvieron y los días pasaron tan rápido que el recuerdo de la misión del castillo quedaba tan lejana runo y dan fueron novios por mucho tiempo al igual que Alice y Shun Mira y Ace.

Julie comenzó a salir con Billie y Marucho con una chica de muy lejos Baron también comenzó a salir con una chica pero ella de donde él nació todo era perfecto

Y runo comprendió que de un día para otro una chica puede ser peleadora bakugan y terminar siendo una princesa bakugan

Fin….


End file.
